Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire connection structure for vehicle optional parts. More particularly, the invention relates to a wire connection structure for vehicle optional parts by which to additionally install a plurality of electronic apparatuses to be driven by a single power supply system.
Description of Related Art
Heretofore, there have been known a variety of structures by which power supply lines of electronic apparatuses to be additionally installed so as to be driven by a single power supply system are allowed to cut in the original power supply system.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 1-100883 discloses an inter-apparatus connection device designed for connecting a plurality of electronic apparatuses in a row by a daisy chain system. In this inter-apparatus connection device, standardization of connection cables is realized by connecting the connection cables between the apparatuses by way of common cable relays.
In addition, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. Sho 62-70038 discloses a wire connection structure for additionally installing electronic apparatuses as optional parts in a meter device of a vehicle. In this structure, a feeder socket to be connected to a back side of an optional part is designed to be compatible with an existing socket hole formed in a meter case.
Meanwhile, optimization of a wire connection structure has been investigated. This is for the purpose of ensuring that in the case of additionally installing an auxiliary light, a winch or the like as a vehicle optional part in a vehicle, also, a wiring of the optional part is allowed to cut in the original wiring structure supplied with power from an on-vehicle battery.
However, in the technologies described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 1-100883 and Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. Sho 62-70038, investigation has not been made of enhancement of workability in connecting a feeder cord of a vehicle optional part, or of a contrivance for efficiently arranging the feeder cords the number of which increases as each vehicle optional part is additionally installed.